1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mechanical device for actuating linear movement of an object and, more particularly, a mechanical device for opening and closing hurricane shutters or the like.
2. Background Information
In coastal areas that are frequently subjected to the threat of an approaching hurricane, homeowners and business owners often install hurricane shutters to protect glass windows or doors. It is known that glass windows or doors may shatter upon impact with an object propelled by the winds of a hurricane, subjecting the building's interior space to wind and water damage. Many homeowners and business owners employ hurricane shutters because they are more convenient than securing plywood over window openings, particularly since time is often tight when a hurricane is approaching the coast. Hurricane shutters are permanently affixed to a building and need only be opened and closed, while plywood must be attached as the hurricane approaches, and then detached after the hurricane or hurricane threat is over. Also, plywood supplies at local stores are often depleted as the hurricane approaches and homeowners rush to the stores to purchase plywood. There are several different types of commercially available hurricane shutters, including roll-down shutters, Bahamas shutters, colonial shutters, accordion shutters, and storm panels, each of which is discussed below.
Roll-down shutters have many connected slats. When it is not in use, the roll-down shutter can be rolled up for storage into a box mounted above a window. The slats, guided by tracks, roll vertically down to cover the window. The position of roll-down shutters is ordinarily changed from inside the building. Roll-down shutters may be manually operated with a hand crank, or automatically operated by an electric motor. Unfortunately, roll-down shutters are often expensive to purchase.
Bahamas shutters form attractive awnings when they are open. A hinge attaches a top edge of the Bahamas shutter to an exterior face of a building immediately above a window opening, so the shutter pivots towards and away from the window. Telescoping side arms hold Bahamas shutters in position over the window. Bahamas shutters must be manually opened and closed from outside the building.
Colonial shutters are mounted at the sides of a window and fold over the window. They must also be manually opened and closed from outside the building.
Accordion shutters have many connected panels that move horizontally along a lower track and an upper track. An accordion shutter made be any width, but its height is restricted according to the elevation at which it is hung. Accordion shutters are manually operated, can be fairly expensive, require frequent maintenance, and are not particularly aesthetically appealing.
Like plywood, storm panels are fastened over windows when a hurricane is imminent and stored during the rest of the year. Storm panels fit into tracks in window frames. Unfortunately, they require time-consuming outdoor installation (and later detachment), are usually heavy, and they require a substantial amount of storage space.
Roll-down shutters are expensive and, as previously mentioned, the other shutters have various shortcomings. With the exception of roll-down shutters, all of these shutters must be manually operated from outside the building. Even if ground floor windows are manageable, outdoor manipulation of shutter mechanisms for second floor windows and above requires use of a ladder. The elderly and infirm in particular can have difficulty installing hurricane protective panels and the like, especially when they are anxious about the approaching storm. When a hurricane is approaching, it is next to impossible to find an available professional service to perform the task either. Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive and effective hurricane shutter system that is easy for lay people of any age to use.
The present invention may be employed as part of a hurricane shutter system with shutters that can easily be opened or closed manually or automatically from the interior of the building. In fact, the present gear shaft assembly can be utilized in a variety of systems for moving an object in a linear direction.